


Across the crowded room

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Magic, One Shot, inspired by Constantine (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Magic always comes with a price.Some forces just don't want John Constantine to pay it yet.





	Across the crowded room

As she casted her hand upon John Constantine’s comatose body, Nora closed her eyes, and took a big breath, controlling he respiration. After years of a seemly slumber, she concentrated, reconnected with her mystical roots. Magical lights, like a storm of fireflies, danced around them, seemingly turning them into a sole entity.

And then, it stopped, and, shaking her head, Nora took a step back, ready to face her one-time captors. 

“There’s not a lot I can do – your friend gave up his life, the years he had left on this Earth, and he transferred them to this dying kid. Unless someone is ready to do the same for him, I fear this may be it for Mister Constantine.”

Sara bit her lips, and run a hand through her locks. “No, he wouldn’t want anyone to die in his place. He has enough regrets to last a lifetime.”

“Then, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. Rules are clear, a life for a life. This is how magic works.”

As Nora left, John opened his eyes, lazily, one last time, and tried to reach out for his comrades. Then, as his frail fingers were trying to reach out for something that maybe, just maybe, wasn’t there, he flat-lined.

They were all there, around his body, with John’s eyes still open, still staring right before him. 

At the end of the bed, a nightmarish figure screamed in agony, John’s grin taunting him even in death. 

_ “No! You don’t get to win, Constantine! You don’t get to leave this world in a state of grace! You are mine! Your soul belongs to Hell!” _

The demon imposed his hands upon John, and screamed, and screamed and screamed some more, until, suddenly, John woke up, and sat in his bed. He was as pale as a ghost, cold, and covered in sweat. His heart was biting so fast he thought it would implode in his own chest. 

He stared before him, and saw the demon, grinning satisfied, and yet spent. 

_ I told you, John. There’s no salvation for you. I’ll make sure of it.  _

“John? Are you… all right?”

When Sara squeezed his shoulder, he took her hand in his, and squeezed back. He smiled of his devilish grin, pretending everything was all right, that nothing had just happened at all. 

“Everything’s all right, Love. I seem to have friends in the weirdest places…” he muttered, staring at the stuff nightmares were made of suddenly vanish.

Across the crowded room, his eyes met Nora’s, and in that moment, he knew.

The others may have not seen anything, but she was imbued with enough dark magic to _feel,_ to see what had truly transpired, recognize the forces that had dragged him back, away from Heaven. 

He wondered if he had finally found an ally in the battle for his own soul, or just damned everyone he had ever cared about. 


End file.
